A frosted love
by KarinLockhartFrost
Summary: Jack is the new kid at Ebony Scales High East along with his adopted sister Rapunzel. Hiccup who has been going to the school, was just recently turned down by the most tough girl in school, ere are some mentioning's of Merida and Rapunzel. Rated M for language. All of the guardians are human. Frostcup and little MeridaxBunny
1. Chapter 1

**Hiccup POV:**

"Hic, would ye wake up!" I hear the thick – Scottish accent of a girl yell at me.

"Just let me skip today." I say groggily. But then I feel as the covers are pulled off of me.

"Hiccup! If ye don't go to school today me mum's gonna to have me head and then ye's! Wake up!" Next thing I know there's light pouring in my room.

"Fine, fine I'm getting up." I say as I squint my eyes open, the light blinding me. She throws my clothes at me and leaves. I flinch, due to the fact that she slams the door behind her. I quickly get dressed and brush my teeth. _You would think that she'd be nicer about waking me up in the mornings._

"Hic, come on we gotta go!" Anyways, that girl, that red-headed, thick-accented, short tempered, blue eyed Scottish girl is my older cousin. She's a junior at Ebony Scales North. The school's named after the color of a dragon's scales that is said to have lived here, in this town long ago. I run downstairs and quickly feed my black lab, Toothless, before leaving the house. I don't live far from the school so Merida and I just walk there, everyday.

"So why did ye stay home from school for a week? I know it's not because of health issues." She says looking at me and I just keep staring forward.

"Oh, come on Hic, ye gotta get over that. Besides how could ye not tell that she was a lesbian. She's a complete tomboy, she's such a tomboy that she plays for the football team." She says as I begin to walk ahead of her. She soon catches up.

"Anyways, we're getting some new kids in our classes. I heard that they have a lot of ye'r classes." She says staring at me mysteriously.

"What?" 

"Maybe it's fate." I sigh at this.

"Merida, don't get started on that whole "fate" thing again." I say quoting the 'fate' with my hands.

"I'll stop when ye stop on ye'r whole thing with dragons." 

"Never." 

"Then I'll never stop talking about fate." 

"Fine!" 

"Fine!" We end there as we get to the school. We go our separate ways. I stop by my locker first and grab my school sketch book and run off to the art room.

"Vwell, vwell, vwell, vook who finally decided to show up." Says Mr. North with his thick – Russian accent. I walk to my seat in the back and pull out my sketch book. Five minutes after I walked in a girl walks in.

"Oh you must be the new student. Everybody, everybody, please stop vhat vou are doing and listen here." He pauses and looks at the girl and the looks up to make sure that everybody is listening. He continues,

"This is Rapunzel Overland. She's a transfer student from West. Please treat her with respect and so what." She's wearing a purple long sleeved shirt with a sun in the middle and blue pants. She's a brunette with green eyes. When everybody else gets back to work on their projects she turns around and tells North,

"I'm so sorry that I'm late, this school is so big. I couldn't find the class." 

"It is ok. Just make sure to get used to ze school during zis vweek." She nods and he tells her that she can sit anywhere. And guess where she happens to sit. Right next to me. After a few minutes of awkward silence, I say,

"I can draw you a map of the school." 

"Oh...thanks." She says shyly.

"So you're new here?" _Duh, fucking idiot._

"Um, yah, I guess." 

"How can you guess?" 

"I don't know." I don't ask her anything else, only because I'm making it more awkward than it already is. A few minutes later and she says,

"You're a great artist." 

"Huh?" I look beside me to see her looking over at my drawing of a dragon.

"Um...well...um..." I say trying to hide it and she giggles at me. _She...she giggled at me? No girl at this school ever giggled at me. _

"Do you have any siblings?" She asks me.

"No, unfortunately. But then again it's not completely unfortunate." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, if my parents were to have another child that child would probably bully, screw around with my stuff, and would most likely be the favorite one of the both of us."

"I see." 

"Do _you_ have any siblings?" 

"Yes, one. He's very overprotective of me. His name is Jackson, but everybody calls him Jack. He's more active than I am and will ever be. We're both adopted, but we grew up in the same adoption center together and what not. So we've decided to consider our selves like a real brother and sister."

"I see." _Jackson, hmm. What was their last name again?_

"We have a cousin that goes here. Not blood related, but to the family that had adopted us that's who he's blood related to." _Now that I think about it, Mr. North let her off pretty easily. Normally he's not that nice to new students. He'd give them another day or so...is he their adopted father? Naw, that would be too weird. I mean who would want to go to the same school that their parents teach at. That's kind of weird. _

"Wait so...who's your cousin?" 

"E. Aster Bunny." _Oh, no. Not him. He's the worst._ "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yah, it's fine. I...uh...yah." I say turning around trying to not show her that I'm scared shitless. _He's going to kill me when he finds out I've been talking to his cousin...or maybe even her brother will kill me. Shit! What do I do? _The bell rings and I get up and rush out of the room. I run to my locker and replace my sketch book with my Algebra 2 book. I was originally supposed to be in advanced math classes but I didn't want people to find another reason to make fun of me. I grab my stuff and rush off to class, trying to avoid any of the jocks. I get to class safely. I go to the back and sit down in my seat. A few minutes after the bell rang a kid walks in, he's kind of lanky but muscular, he has snow white hair (probably died it, because his eyebrows are brown), he is wearing a blue sweater, and tan pants along with some black Nike's. _Great, he's like the kid in between the dorks and the jocks. I don't know what to do about him. Should I talk to him or should I just leave him be. _I hear all the girls sigh and all that other girly shit that happens in those chick flick movies. His eyes are also hazel. _Wait a minute, why am I so concerned about what he looks like? Shouldn't I be more concerned about that other new be. That girl...Rapunzel, I think her name was. _I look up to see him staring at me. _What the hell is his deal?_ I look down at my sketch book, the one I use for home and in the classes that nearly bore me to death. I see that I've been drawing him. _What the fuck!?_

"This is Jackson Overland. He's new here from West." _Now, I know where I've heard that name. He's the top football player there. He was the freaking all star there. _

"You can sit in that empty seat in the back." Mr. Sandman said. He never really talks so it's weird when he does. I watch as he walks to the back and he sits in the seat next to me. Mr. Sandman begins to teach the class. The new kid turns to me and asks,

"Can I borrow a pencil? I forgot mine." He smiles at me. _What the hell? No one has perfect teeth like that! Ah, I'm so jealous right now. Wait a minute, I sound like a total girl right now. _

"Um...sure, here." I say handing him a pencil. Our hands touch and I pull away quickly. _What the fuck is wrong with me!? I never act like this. No way, I'm totally not gay. I don't go for that team. _

"Thanks." He says and I look away paying attention to the notes that the blonde haired teacher was putting on the board.

It's finally lunch time and I sit at the table in the back. While I wait for Merida I take out my sketch book and turn the pages looking for a blank page. As I'm flipping through the pages I stop at the page with the picture that I drew of Jack. I look at the details and how I drew him perfectly.

"Hey, dumb ass what are you looking at?" I look up to see Merida standing there.

"That's a lot harsher than usual." 

"Sorry, I've had a bad day. That new kid messed with me and put ice down my shirt during a project in history. How he got the ice, is still a mystery to me." I look up at her questioningly.

"Don't ask." I know that she doesn't like ice but what I would like to know is why someone would do something so mean to her.

"Anyways how's your day been?" I see her staring down at the sketch book and she cocks an eyebrow to It. I close it quickly and say,

"It's nothing." I put it into my book bag and I hear her giggling. "Wh-wh-what is it?" 

"Nothing, just you're acting weirder than usual."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" 

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She says sitting down across from me, smiling.

"The real question here is...what's your deal? You're more happy than usual." She looks up at me and says,

"I got asked out." 

"WHAT!? By who?" She looks away and I know exactly who it is. "Meri, you know that he's going to mess with me. And now he can do it more often especially if you're dating him."

"I'm sorry Hic, but not everything goes just one person's way." 

"But..." 

"Listen Hiccup, I know you totally don't approve of me dating him, however you are not the eldest of the two of us and you are not me so." 

"Meri I know I'm sorry." 

"You know what Hic, I'm going to leave you today. I'm going to go eat with Aster."

"Meri, wait!" But she's already left the table. _Did I say something wrong? It's true I don't approve of her dating him, but that's only because he hates me for no apparent reason. _I sigh and go back to eating not even knowing that the weirdest and most dangerous thing was going to happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack's POV: **

As I'm leaving my zoology class I see that lanky, brunette kid walking to lunch. _He's strange. I wonder if I can mess with him a bit._ I feel a smile cross unto my face. I walk into the cafeteria and get my lunch. I then look around for a seat and find that the red head girl that I was messing with earlier just left to go sit with my brain dead cousin. I walk up to the boy's table and ask him,

"Can I sit here?" I point to the place in front of me.

"Sure." He says shyly and I watch as his face turns to a shade of pink. _Oh god don't tell me I have another fan. I mean I don't mind having people chase me around but I never stay with them more than a week. Sometimes if they're super annoying no longer than a day. _I decide to sit right next to him.

"So, how's your day going?" I ask him and he gets super red at the fact that I'm basically pressing myself up against him.

"Um...fine, I guess. How's yours?" He asks shyly. _Oh my god, this is too easy!_

"Pretty good." I say with a wide smile. I see his sketchbook and pick it up. I begin to flip through the pages.

"Hey wait." I hear him say and snatches it away from me before I could turn the next page.

"Do you have porno drawings or something like that in there?"

"Huh, no! That's just wrong." He outbursts and I laugh at him. _He's kind of cute when he's mad._ I look at him and ruffle his hair.

"So then what's so secret in th-" I look up to see Punzie talking to some guy.

"Hey cutie, why don't you meet with us later?" A broad shouldered guy says. 

"Um...well, you see, I have plans later on." Punzie replies.

"Oh come on." I excuse myself from Hiccup. I walk over to them. I tap the guy on the shoulder.

"She said she has plans, so why don't you leave her alone." I say trying to stay calm.

"Who asked you!?" The guy says and he pushes me aside and grabs Punzie's wrist. I grab his shoulder and punch him in the face.

"Jack, wait stop!" I hear Rapunzel yell at me. I feel her trying to pull me off of the guy that I'm beating to death. I finally get off of him.

"Touch my sister again, and I'll kill ya!" I say and I walk away.

"Jack, are you alright?"

"Yah, yah, I'm fine." I say waving my hand at her. She grabs a hold of it.

"Jack you're cut." I look down at my hand.

"Oh...so I am." I say with a laugh.

"Jack, you need to control your anger."

"Well, I'm sorry that Jack ass, touched you and you didn't want to go!" I say punching a locker.

"See, that's what I mean." I sigh.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"The mayor's son goes to this school and I heard that he could also tutor you in your classes."

"What's his name?"

"Hiccup."

"Hiccup, huh?"

"Yah, we just moved in, next door to him."

"You mean that brunette kid, who's skinny as fuck?"

"Yah, that one. The one that draws." I groan at the idea, but I shrug and agree with her.

"When do I start?"

"After school today." She says happily. I groan again. _Great the kid that I was going for to just make fun of. He seems really annoying, plus he's probably gonna go on about art or something._

**After school:**

I wrap my scarf around my neck and stuff my hands into my light coat. _God damn school, why the hell do I have to go anyway? Although I did have fun picking on that red head, Scottish girl. That was entertaining. _I'm getting closer and closer to Hiccup's house. _I really hope that he doesn't have some strange ass cooking skills, I hope that they're fucking normal. I also hope that he doesn't have any kiddie shit in his room. As well, as chick flicks that he loves to watch. If so I'm going to force him to watch a horror movie._ I am now standing in front of his door. I hesitate to knock on it. _Rapunzel won't know if I skip and go to the cafe. _I think as I start to walk away his door opens. _Shit!_

"Jack, right?" He asks and I turn around to see a dog running towards me. He jumps on me and begins to lick my face. I begin to giggle and laugh at the creature. _I'm a sucker for dogs._ Hiccup comes by and pulls the dog off of me. I get up.

"Sorry, he really likes people." He says to me.

"No, don't worry about it. I love dogs more than anything." I say as I go to pet the dog. "What's his name?"

"Toothless."

"Huh, that's a strange name for a dog."

"I know." He says and we begin to laugh. We have a second where we actually stare at each other. I look away.

"It's cold out here. Why don't we go inside." He says gesturing with his head towards the door, due to the fact that his arms are crossed.

"I actually like the cold. Actually, I love it." I say as we walk inside.

"Really? I prefer fall."

"Fall is nice too, but not as good as winter." I say as he leads me to the couch. I sit down and he goes away for a minute. I pet Toothless some more. When Hiccup comes back he has two mugs full of hot chocolate. He hands one of them to me.

"Thanks." I say.

"That's really weird."

"What?"

"Even though, Toothless loves people, it normally takes him a while to warm up to them. But, you, he's warmed up to you quite fast."

"Like I said, I'm a dog person."

"Ok. So what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to work on homework or you anger issue?"

"I do not have anger issues."

"Ok, ok. Fine, then...uh...let's get to know each other better." _That's pretty lame, but whatever._ I think and shrug.

"Let's see, I like scary movies, I love to play football, I like watching out for Punzie-" He looks at me blankly, "My nickname for Rapunzel."

"Oh, continue."

"I like winter, I especially love attention, I love music, and snow sports."

"I guess it's my turn. I love drawing, I love toothless, I also love music, I love fall, I love my family, and I love chick flicks." _I knew it._

"Have you ever watched a horror movie?"

"No, are yo crazy."

"We should watch a horror movie sometime."

"What!? You are definitely insane."

"Anyways, what do we do now?"

"I don't know."

"We could watch a movie."

"Nah, we should focus on homework. You're sister said that you have problems in math and science." _She would._

"Yah, I guess you could say that." I say as I lean back.

"Alright, let's get to work on it."

"We didn't have homework in Algebra 2 today. Remember?"

"Yes we did. We have to work with the pathegoreom theroem." _Damn I was trying to get out of that._

"Fine. Let's work on it." I say a little annoyed.

"Well, what about zoology?"

"We didn't have anything in that class." He stares at me with his eyebrow cocked at me. "I swear we don't."

"Okay, fine, I'll believe you. For now." He says grinning at me. I dig into my book bag and grab the math homework. We begin working on it, but half way through I get bored, so I pull out the pack of stokes that's sitting in my book bag along with my lighter. When I click the lighter and the flame comes up, Hiccup grabs it away from me.

"What the hell!?" I exclaim.

"This is bad for your health!" He says. I reach for it and he pulls the lighter away. We repeat the same process until I fall on top of him. He looks up at me while I look down at him. _Shit! He's cute. _I feel my face grow hot and I sit myself up. I look away from him, waiting for the blush to go away. _Gah! What the hell is wrong with me! I've never been like this with anybody else. _I look back at him and I see him staring at me with confusion written on his face, he soon looks away from my stare.

"Let's finish this up." I say as I grab my pencil and math worksheet. He nods and we continue working for another two hours. I look up at the clock, stretch, and yawn. _Shit! It's already eight thirty._ _Dammit, Rob locks the house at eight! _Rob's my dad, well my step-dad. _I really don't want to ask him, but I'm going to have to._

"Hey, can I stay here for the night?" I say with a sigh.

"Yah, but can I ask why?"

"R- my dad, locks up the house at eight." I say running a hand through my white-died hair. He walks upstairs and comes back down with a pillow and a comforter.

"You can sleep on the floor."

"Ok." I say standing and taking my pants and shirt off.

"What are you doing!?" He asks me as he turns around.

"Getting undressed." I say coolly.

"In front of me!" He says as throws his arms up.

"Dude, cool it. We are both boys here."

"Yah, but still." He says. I just shrug. I lay the clothes on the coffee table that I'm going to wear for tomorrow. I look behind me to see him still turned around. I sigh.

"Do you want me to put my pants back on?"

"Yes!" He exclaims. I put my pants back on.

"There." I say blandly. He turns around and turns red when he sees me.

"How did you know to bring extra clothes?"

"I somehow always stay out later than eight." I respond with.

"Oh, ok." He says. I watch as he goes into what I believe is his bedroom. I walk up the stairs slowly. _Now's my chance to get him._ I open his door slowly to find him getting out of his shirt. _Oh shit...he's hot. Now what?_ He turns around to see me.

"J-J-Jack! What are you...why are you...uh..." He goes and hides behind his full length mirror that's standing in the corner. I walk in there and pretend as though I didn't see him hide. _Kids stuff, I knew it._ I think as I look around his room and find Nickelodeon and Disney posters hanging on his wall. He jumps unto me.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I ask a little annoyed.

"Well, you frightened me, so I thought that I'd...you know." He says not letting go of me. _He's so warm. Gah, no, I can't think like that._ I shake my head frustrated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hiccup's POV:**

_Maybe I should get off._ I think as I climb slowly off of Jack.

"What do you want to do?" I ask him.

"Let's watch a horror movie." He says. I shake my head. I watch as he tries to think of something to do.

"How 'bout we just go to sleep." I suggest.

"Well, that's boring, but ok." He responds with. I climb into my bed as I watch as he goes downstairs. As usual Toothless climbs into bed with me. I pet him as I fall into a deep sleep.

The next morning I awake to a shrill scream. I run downstairs to see Merida having a serious argument with the white haired boy who is getting into my fridge.

"Oi, Hiccup what's 'e doin' 'ere!?" Merida asks me while shreiking.

"He stayed over."

"What!?"

"Do ye not remember what I told ye what 'e did to me?"

"Yes, but do you not remember how much Bunny bullies me?"

"Fine, fair enough." She says as she leaves the house. _What the hell is her problem today?_

"She always like that?" Jack asks gesturing with the milk.

"Only when it's with something she doesn't approve of." I say calmly. I watch as he pours himself a glass of milk.

"Hm, she's quite funny." He says and then it's silent. I go back upstairs and I get dressed. I run a comb through my messy hair. When I'm done I run back downstairs. I look at the clock to see that it is only seven thirty. He stares at me questioningly as I put the jelly unto my toast.

"What?"

"Nothing." He says blandly. _What the fuck is his problem?_

"So...are we good with you doing tutoring?" I ask him. _God, fuck, that was a stupid ass question._

"Yah, sure why not. Let's keep doing this." We walk to school together.

The rest of the day and week went by really fast. Now it's Saturday morning and Jack stayed at my house again. I go downstairs to find him still sleeping on the couch. _I have to draw this. Or I'm going to forget this._ I think as I grab my sketchbook and pencil out of their hidden place under the coffee table. I stare at his face, in which causes me to blush. _It's so beautiful. I mean the structure is just perfect. _I think while I draw out the tiny pieces of his hair. He moves his hand to rub his eye and then he's still again. I let out the breath that I was holding in. I continue. When I'm done I stare at it. _It's perfect, just like the other one._ I look up again to find him standing.

"Hic, what are you looking at?" He asks as he walks over to me and sees the picture.

"It's not what you think." I say.

"I wasn't going to say anything bad. I mean if you really wanted to draw me, why didn't you ask? I would've said that it was fine." He says smiling at me.

"Really?"

"Of course." He says ruffling his hair. We became a lot closer. Close like people in the movies do. He walks over to the kitchen and begins to cook. I started letting him walk around in his boxers. He has my apron on over his boxers and I can't help but stare at him.

"Whatchya cooking?" I ask in a sing-song voice as I walk behind him.

"Pancakes." He responds in a sing-song voice as well. I giggle at this.

"So what are we going to do today?" I ask with a smile on my face. _God, I'm acting like a little kid._

"I was thinking that we could watch a horror movie." He responds with.

"But, I do-"

"Nope, you are watching a horror film whether or not you like it." He responds with and I pout at him. He just shakes his head. I cross my arms. I go and sit in front of the TV and read a book. He comes over, probably done with making breakfast and takes the book away.

"HEY!" I shout as I turn around and try to take it away from him. He laughs at me. Every time I reach for it he pulls it farther away. Soon enough I fall off of the back of the couch and unto him. We fall and hit the ground with a loud thud. _Oh no!_ I get up off of him and he looks at me.

"Kind of like the first day that I spent night here." He says with a laugh. I watch as his face goes from red to a shade of pink. He gets up and walks back to the kitchen. _What's his deal anyway?_ I think as I get up off of the ground and walk into the kitchen. We sit down at the counter and eat the pancakes.

"You know, you don't have to cook for me." I say as I stuff a piece of his pancake into my mouth.

"I know, but considering when I freeload over here, I kinda want to do something for you. You know?" He says and I stare at him for moment amazed that someone like him would say anything like that. After we're done eating breakfast we get to work on homework, because Jack wants to wait to watch the movie at night. _He just wants to scare the shit out of me!_ I think as I explain to Jack how to complete the square. When it turns out to be four I get up and begin to make a late lunch. While I'm mixing the noodles for our mac and cheese, Jack comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. I jump at his action.

"J-J-Jack! What are you doing!?" I exclaim.

"I just wanted to get some hiccups in."

"What?"

"I haven't gotten any hiccups since I met you. I thought it was strange, so I'm thinking that if I hold you that I might get some."

"What the hell?"

"Hey now, I'm just saying that you stole my hiccup's." He says and I turn around to face him.

"That's really stupid." I say as his face gets closer to mine. I put my hand up to his face.

"Now, see here, Jack I'm not like that ok."

"Really, because your body doesn't say that."

"What are you talking about?" He looks down and I do the same. _Oh Shit! _I look back at him and he smiles at me.

"Don't." I say.

"Don't what?"

"Don't even think about it." I say as I turn back around and finish the noodles. When I'm done making lunch, it is already four thirty. _Thank god the noodles aren't over cooked. _I glare at Jack for playing such a mean trick on me.

"What?" He asks as he puts his hands up in defense. That's when I see a piece of cheese on his cheek, I have no idea how it got there but it did. I take my napkin and go to wipe but he grabs my wrists and kisses me! I shove him away and he almost falls off of the stool.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh, come on Hic. I was just playing." _Please don't call me by that name._ I think, but don't say. How can somebody say that to the person that they can't stop thinking about. _Shit! I really am in love with him. _

"Hey Hiccup."

"Yah?"

"I haven't had much experience, but can you tell me what love is, exactly."

"Uh...well...love, is something that wants to be discovered. It's when you're heart quickens for that special someone. Your life seems to be brighter when that person is around. You want to spend every moment with that person. Plus, you cannot stop thinking about that person. You will do anything for that person, like in Romeo and Juliet. You will know when you truthfully love someone because you will fear them leaving your side. You don't want anything bad to happen to them. You'll act differently around them, not bad different but a good different. That is until the two of you actually go out. Love is just another chapter to your life. That to me is what love is."

"Then, that means that I...love you." I laugh at his comment.

"Hugging me when I'm making a late lunch and early dinner does not count as something for love."

"I kissed you."

"Yes, you did."

"So..."

"So, what?"

"Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"No, I fear you might just be messing with me."

"Well, that's a little rude."

"Considering you tease everybody else at school."

"You and my sister are the exceptions." I feel my face burn up at this. I begin to shove more macaroni and cheese down my throat. I choke on some of the food.

"Hey, you need to slow down there." He says giving me a big pat on the back.

"I didn't need your help, I had it under control!" He then hugs me again.

"Not from where I was standing." He says with a smile. He still hasn't let me go. I squirm out from his grip. I feel my cheeks flush over again. _I can't stand this. His smile, it's perfect, his actions are perfect, his entirety is just perfect. _I feel his warm breath on my ear,

"Hiccup, I love you." I finally free myself from his grip.

"You don't just say that to someone. We spent five days together."

"And five nights."

"But, it's not like we did anything so, how..." I feel the tears coming. _I hate people who play tricks on me. I know he's not really in love with me._

"Hiccup?"

"How can you so calmly say that you love me, when you barely know me?"

"Well, let's see, I know that you love kids stuff, you love watch chick flicks and musicals, your favorite movie is Les Miserables, you love your dog more than anything in the world, you can only cook simple foods, you love alternative and R&B, you don't like people who play tricks or push you around, you definitely love drawing, especially me, when I'm not looking, and finally, you are utterly and uncontrollably in love with me." I feel my face grow completely red.

"Well, I know a lot about you too."

"Really."

"Yah, like how you love winter so much, and you definitely love playing games where you get to throw snowballs at people, you love your sister more than anything in the world, and in a good way, not in a creeper way, you love playing tricks on people that you could care less about what they think, you really love teasing the people that you like, you love horror movies, your favorite one is Cabin in the Woods, you like any type of music, your favorite band is Blood on the Dance Floor, you love dogs, and you are definitely and uncontrollably in love with me as well." I watch as his face brightens up.

"So, what you are saying is that you are in love with me too?" He asks as he grabs my hands. I look away and nod.


End file.
